miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Give a Little, Take a Little
"}} "Give a Little, Take a Little" is the tenth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on December 7, 1984 and repeated on May 31, 1985. Summary When Crockett spends more time in jail than the crime lord he's trying to bust, Gina finds herself in a tough spot when trying to take him down. Plot Crockett and Tubbs go to see Noogie (Charlie Barnett) about any action on the street. He gives them a line on an amphetamine stash in a warehouse. At OCB, Castillo is brought up to speed on Crockett and Tubbs' investigation, and wants Switek and Zito to back up Gina and Trudy, who are working on a major pimp named Lupo Ramirez (Burt Young), owner of a high-dollar call-girl service. Castillo wants him brought down if he personally sends either Gina or Trudy on a call, and to not get compromised - two former Ramirez girls turned up dead in the river, carved up, when they struck out on their own. Gina and Trudy are working for a "small fry" named Cinco (Tony Plana), who tells Gina she needs to up her earnings if she wants Ramirez's attention. At the warehouse, Crockett and Tubbs run into Bob Rickert (Lenny Von Dohlen), who reluctantly lets them in. They find the drugs in the warehouse, and arrest Rickert. Crockett, with threats of jail, bullies Rickert into naming the pick-up guy, Alvarado, the time of the pickup and his address. Crockett turns him loose and tells him to let them make their pickup as usual. Gina presses Cinco about meeting with Ramirez, but he still considers her small time. Crockett and Tubbs drive to the address Rickett provided, and gunfire erupts before a souped up Ford Bronco busts through the garage door. Crockett and Tubbs give chase in Tubbs' Coupe de Ville, the pursuit ending when the Bronco crashes into a hotdog stand. The driver, Alvarado (Michael Madsen), is arrested. Gina (as Paula) finally meets with Ramirez, who offers money in exchange for protection. She calls herself a strictly outgoing call girl, meeting with politicians, conventioneers, etc. Crockett and Tubbs are called to lawyer Richard Cain's (Terry O'Quinn) office. Cain, an old adversary of Crockett's who now represents Alvarado, tells them "people of means" got Alvarado out of jail, and that he will challenge the warrant by forcing Crockett to reveal his confidential informant. Crockett tells him to "do what he has to do," but refuses to reveal his informant. Rickert tells his wife (Annie O'Neill) about what happened and clearly regrets getting involved. Castillo warns Crockett he will face contempt of court charges - and jail time - if he doesn't name his informant in court; the judge in the case (Jacqueline Brookes) ultimately gives Crockett a thirty day sentence. Rickert learns that Crockett went to jail rather than reveal him. Ramirez decides to expose Gina to an "elite clientele", accompanying him on business trips, and he invites her to a party that evening with several of his associates. He then gets a visit from Cinco, who tells him there is a possibility of a wiretap and an informant inside his organization, and they begin to suspect Gina. Ramirez orders him to get rid of her -- after the party that night. Gina tells Trudy about what's going on; Trudy insists she bring her along as backup, but Gina wants to go alone to protect her cover. Crockett is sprung from jail and assumes Castillo got him out, but Rickert went to see Cain, identified himself as the informant, and agreed not to testify, allowing Alvarado to walk. Crockett is irate that he did more jail time than Alvarado. Gina goes to Ramirez' place, only to find there is no party, and he wants to have sex with Gina. Since she didn't bring any backup along, Gina has to comply to prevent her cover from being blown. Noogie, who respects Crockett for doing time to protect his informant, introduces him to a man named Trick Baby, who tells them about Alvarado -- he is Ramirez's enforcer, and Ramirez has ordered a hit on a girl named "Paula," who he has fingered for a snitch. Crockett and Tubbs, knowing that "Paula" is Gina, speed over to her apartment. Trudy stops by Gina's place to find her angry and humiliated over what happened. Cinco shows up and starts shooting; Trudy shoots him in the back as he tries to escape, badly wounding him. He confirms Alvarado and Ramirez are working together, and that Alvarado is out to kill Rickert. They can find Alvarado at Club Ocho, and Cinco agrees to help the police convict him as long as he gets something in return. Alvarado is arrested while Switek "tries" to be a comic onstage. Gina and Trudy go to arrest Ramirez, but he pulls a knife and tries to attack Gina with it, forcing her to shoot and kill him. Crockett consoles a visibly shaken Gina, now having experienced the rough side of undercover work. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Burt Young as Lupo Ramirez *Lenny Von Dohlen as Bob Rickert *Tony Plana as Cinco *Jacqueline Brookes as Judge Cohen *Annie O'Neill as Mrs. Rickert *Michael Madsen as Sally Alvarado *Terry O'Quinn as Richard Cain Special Guest Star *Charlie Barnett as Noogie Lamont Co-Starring *Garcelle Beauvais as Waitress *Pat Julian as Assistant D.A. *Ben Rivera as Ramirez' Bodyguard *Donna Rosea as Cain's Secretary *Henry G. Sanders as Trick Baby Uncredited *Raymond Forchion as Don Notes * This was the second of three consecutive episodes ("Glades" before it and "Little Prince" after it) which opens with scenes of South Beach's seedy areas before the reclamation and renewal projects that began during and continued after Vice left the air. * Gina would find herself in a similar situation in the Season 4 episode "Blood And Roses"; that time the man she was forced to sleep with was mobster Frank Mosca. * Crockett would find himself in jail on contempt charges again (for the same reason) in the Season 4 opener "Contempt of Court", which coincidentally also involved Frank Mosca. *This episode marks the first appearance of Tubbs' Cadillac Coupe de Ville. * The footage of Crockett's Daytona speeding through the night, with the car skipping off of the camber of the Miami streets, is recycled from "Cool Runnin'", and was also used in "Calderone's Return (Part I)". * This is one of several episodes that does not end on a freeze frame. * Garcelle Beauvais, who also played Gabriella in "The Maze", appeared in Michael Mann's Manhunter alongside fellow Miami Vice guest stars Bill Cwikowski (from "No Exit"), Chris Elliott (from "Down for the Count (Part II)"), Dennis Farina (from "One Eyed Jack", "Lombard" and "World Of Trouble"), Kim Griest (from "Nobody Lives Forever"), Michele Shay (from "Theresa" and "Badge Of Dishonor"), Bill Smitrovich (from "Brother's Keeper" and "The Prodigal Son") and Jim Zubiena (from "Calderone's Return (Part I)"), as well as Miami Vice regular Michael Talbott, although his single scene was deleted from the theatrical cut of the film. Goofs * When Noogie is first seen singing, the movement of his lips does not match the lyrics he is singing. The same thing happens a little later when he gets back in his chair and starts singing again, before Crockett interrupts him. * Noogie gets back into his chair with the guitar held across his lap in the regular playing position (albeit left-handed), but when the camera cuts, it is suddenly upright, resting between his legs and pointed at the ceiling. When the camera cuts again, it is once against across his lap. * The position of Gina's hands on her revolver constantly changes as the camera switches angle while she is confronting Ramirez at the end of the episode, most obviously regarding the position of her thumb, which alternates between being on the gun's hammer and off it. Deleted Scenes *An extra scene of Crockett and Tubbs meeting with Noogie at the beach and (unsuccessfully) trying to get information on Sally Alvarado was shot but ultimately cut from the broadcast episode. Production Notes * Filmed: October 15, 1984 - October 26, 1984 * Production Number: 59505 * Production Order: 10 Filming Locations *Bars 20th St./Collins Ave, Miami Beach (Gina/Trudy walking down street) *Biscayne Boulevard / NE 35th Terrace, Miami (Scene of prostitute) *SW North River Drive / West Flagler Street, Miami (Storage location where Bob Rickert is found) *N.View Drive/Lake Ave, Sunset Island, Miami Beach - Sunset Drive/Sunset Harbor Drive, Miami Beach -Watson Island/Mac Arthur Causeway - Ocean Drive/9th Street (Car chase with Alvarado) *Les Violins Club 1751 Biscayne Blvd, Miami (Club where Gina, Trudy, Cinco, and Switek work) *Clay Hotel, Espanola Way & Washington Ave, Miami Beach (Gina/Trudy in cafe) *1215 Meridian Avenue, Miami Beach (Gina's Apartment) *South Hibiscus Drive near East 4th Court (Ramirez' house interior, terrace scenes) *10337 E. Broadview Drive (Ramirez' exterior) Music *"Better Be Good To Me" by Tina Turner (opening sequence with Gina and Trudy shopping for clothes) *"You Want More" by Etta James (Gina at Ramirez' house) *"Today's A Beginning" by Brian Ray (end sequence where Gina is consoled by Crockett) Jan Hammer Music *"Crockett's Return" (Crockett speaks with Rickert about jail) Quotes *"You're so high you need clearance to land!'' -- Crockett to Noogie *"They haven't invented a ''tricky situation we can't handle!". -- Gina after Castillo assigns them to the Ramirez case'' *"Look down there (in the river), that's jail, and it's got guys up there that are gonna love you!" -- Crockett to Rickett *"We've got a pusher, a suspected mob hitman, and God knows what else, and he does less time in this case than I did!" -- Crockett after learning Alvarado got out of jail *"You can come along nice like, or you dont have to come along at all." -- Crockett to Alvarado at Club Ocho Category:Season 1 episodes